On a Quest for Strength
by XShinkuKikinX
Summary: When a discovery underground goes fairly well, an evil group of gangsters found the power to be invincible, but it was sealed with the imprint of a dragon symbol. Now, those groups are after a certain ninja to unlock the door. But who exactly are they after? And what is behind door number one? A Collab with FanFiction little sis Pinkie Pie luvs Ninjago.
1. The Mysterious Group

Dust fiddled with his fingers, leaning against a stone, cold, hard wall in the abandoned alley way. It wasn't his time to come in yet. He made a deal with the teens; but, on the other hand, he was new to this group thing.

The young teen pressed his lips together and kept his thoughts to himself. Come out when it's time. Convince the victim to confess where the money was hidden, and kill him… or her. He stepped out of the shadows and poked his head out into the sunlight. The rest of the gang was already beating up the man.

He was weak, skinny, and fragile. He looked like he could barely even stand up. Dust's two side feelings began to act up again. The man looked helpless, vulnerable; but, he was on the opposing side of him, Dust shouldn't have these feelings.

Every time they came around, Dust drifted further away from the group. However, now, he was going to finally be a real part of them.

"Hey, Dust!" one of them shouted to him, snapping the young teen out of his thoughts. Dust wriggled his head and stared with wide eyes as the man was forced to the ground. His head was cut at the forehead, small drops of blood leaking out. His eyes were bruised and uneven; his whole face was broken! The young one took a step out onto the burning street and walked towards his partners.

"Come on, do it already! Then just kill him!" another one yelled with anger climbing up his throat.

Dust took a step in front of the man, then, backed up.

"Aww… seriously?" the first one vomited out his words as insults and kicked the man's back, letting him go. "Dust. Listen; if you want to really be a part of this group, you have to be tough, fierce. You can't just hold back on something and quit," he nudged Dust's shoulder and laughed, high – fiving his partner. Dust stared away from them, rubbing his shoulder.

"Next time," he began, directing Dust to jump on his heels, "Don't back out. Or else, you're out! Understood?" Dust nodded sincerely and stared off to the space where the man took off running.

* * *

><p><strong>"Hi! It's me, Pinkie. Umm... well, I'm doing a collab with Shinxs; and we're using her account. But, uh, oh yeah, wait - I hoped you liked the story so far! More to come AND the Ninja will take part soon. Very very soon meaning... SOON!<strong>  
><strong> Chaio! Better Than EVER!<strong>"

**Shinxs- Lol, yep! A collab with my Fanfiction sister! For the first time in my opinion. I'm in charge updating this since Pinkie didn't want to have too many stories in her page. So I took in charge in her story- well our story! And don't worry, this story will be my option to go to my 3rd story. My primary is Old is Wise, secondary is Love Twist. Whao! Three stories?! Oh yes we did, right Pinkie?**


	2. Suspicious Clue

**Thanks to Emelia124, ZaneTheNinjaofIce, Solidground, Zella5752, and Enthusiastic Ninja Reader for your reviews! I'd appreciated for all my great friends, FanFiction families and readers to join the adventure with me and Pinkie! :D**

* * *

><p>On a beautiful noon, where sun shine strike at Earth's crust giving life. The birds are chirping soaring across the baby blue sky heading to Ninjago City. Ventures in the city, the unusual citizens possesses a gift that was from their ancestor, the Elements gives a creation to make the planet born. The four elements are common used in planet Earth. These elements are Fire, Earth, Lightning, and Ice; the most powerful and wonderful gifted teens, whom repels evil by the First Spinjitzu master son, Wu and Garmadon. Those people, are the Ninjas.<p>

"Kai! Stop cheating! Sheesh!" The Blue Ninja screeched, pushing the Fire Ninja recalled Kai. Kai has the blue ninja clad pinned his arms behind his back. Looks of it playing Uncle.

"Pfft! You called that skilled using your nun chucks, somersault toward me just to hit me? So dramatic, Jay! I'll show you power!" The Master of Fire monotones. Jay was able to karate chop Kai grip, causing the Fire Ninja hissed and lost his grip. Jay somersault on the tatami floor, gliding his Tabi boots on the mat to stop his sped until he remained balance. Kai growls, and sprang himself holding his katana at the Master of Lightning with no mercy of losing. In panic, Jay glanced his surroundings and saw training equipment stacks on his right. His instinctively told him to use the helmets and throw them like dodge ball. With his hastiness, he quickly grabbed 2 in two on his grasp and hurled to the feisty Red Ninja.

Kai saw it happening. Put his feet in immediate halt, while the helmets and training armor sailing towards him. In slow motion, using all his agility, Kai bend his back while one breastplate slide his back, narrowly misses. One helmet was heading to Kai face. Leaned his head downward while it glide. Then, the last training helmet was heading to his feet. Kai managed to straighten his back and smirked. Rolling to his feet, Kai kicked it lie a soccer ball violently, it causes the helmet to combust, counterattack twice as powerful back at Jay. The Lightning Ninja eyes widen and gasped. A thud sound summon when Jay collided into the dummy. He groaned and slid off the dummy and swayed his arms to planted his palms on his back to start his process of rubbing.

"Speed is your thing, but that's your strength sadly, added with your mouth of yours. Mine is attack so don't get in my way." Kai smirked in victory.

"Okay, okay. You win. I would like to see you versus Cole instead!" Jay spat. The brunette shrugged; he approach to his close friend and offer his help. Jay accepted his offer and clamps his hand while Kai tug him upward to his feet. Jay, while dusting his ninja garb, the two individuals entered the training room, in casual stroll and saturation once more. The black and snow white colored ninjas noticed the red and blue ninja friends are roughhousing in dojo.

"Oh, you guys are having a battle? Wait, let me get some popcorn to watch who's going to win!" The black raven-haired joked. The Ninja in white expression haven't elevated in amusement once. Rather observe and remain quiet.

"Ha ha ha. Very funny Cole. Hey Kai, care to demonstrate your 'power' you speaking of? Fire VS. Earth," Jay testified, smug face at Kai.

"I think I'll pass," Kai says, swaying his hands for objection at Master of Earth - he noticed the Ice Ninja, who was locked on the newspaper "hey Zane, whatca reading?"

The Nindroid glanced from the newspaper he's scanning for relevant importance to Kai.

"I am reading something that is indeed troublesome." The Ninja in White stated.

The three rose to Zane, then contemplatively at the newspaper. Zane was in Breaking News section, the event was taken place last night. The article says 'The Gangster Strike Again! No Evidence Found!' The image connect to the article taken place in a dark, eerie ten story hairstylist business building, streets length stretched to the left on small square image, presumably on Ninjago City on 27 Avenue. The image was snap near the building, smoke puffed the hidden motorcycle gangs that is underestimated too low quality to define. The gangs has terrorized the building, making Cole and Zane slightly frowned.

"Wait, I wanna see!" Jay snatched the article from Zane and gazed at the image.

"Hmm, I say we should investigate this area. Since Lloyd is off for a few days helping his dad for errands," The leader Cole said in serious tone.

"Um, are you sure Cole? Because I don't want to inquisitive the evidence crime scene section." Kai said, resting his hand on his leader right shoulder.

"We have to," says Cole, shun Kai hand away "this is our hometown, we can find this together with a little help of Zane. Right Zane?"

Zane attention has fell to his group of his brothers and nodded.

"All right, let's go kick some gangs and bring them to justice!" Cole cheered.

"Let's clean up the street!" Kai added.

"And the gangs will wither if we're around!" Jay added.

The three cheered, leaving Zane with a wooden face. With that, The team bustling to the door, to their destination, while the newspaper sailed on the air to the tatami floor when Jay liter on Dareth's Dojo on accident. When the newspaper on the Breaking News description the gangs was clearly said 'Highly Dangerous.' Why didn't the ninjas discover they were dangerous? Because Zane folded the newspaper to glance on important news. Now, the ninjas has put themselves at risk, but they can withstand enemies that are bigger and badder, will they?

* * *

><p><strong>Shinxs- Hey! No message from Pinkie since I wrote this chapter. The First Chapter was made from Pinkie Pie luvs Ninjago. I too was excited to write this. Anyway, Pinkie is next to update! Excited to see what kind of idea she have in mind? Once again, I don't have time to PM my friends because there's a lot of debate during school and home. And I have college test I need to take too in few weeks. But oh man, I updated 3 stories this week! That is amazing! Since I got a strategy to write using Mobile. See you guys on next chapter of Pinkie Pie luvs Ninjago!<br>**


	3. Await is Over

**Thanks to AwesomeAuthor13, ZaneTheNinjaofIce, Solidground Guest, NinjaMelissa, and Pinkie Pie luvs Ninjago for your reviews! I'd appreciated for all of you to join the adventure with me and Pinkie! :D**

* * *

><p>"Where are those pesky Ninja?" the Connor hissed. He wore a black leather jacket that was buttoned up only halfway. His jeans were also black and tight on him, almost like tights. He furrowed his brows and twisted on the grip of his motorcycle handle. "I thought they would read the papers! Doesn't everybody?"<br>From behind him, his two other partners were playing games with each other, while Dust sat back and shyly watched the show. His mouth kept shut and wouldn't open. He didn't belong in this group; he didn't even feel like it was a part of his life.

He didn't even dress like them.

While everyone else wore gangster outfits and "cool" clothes, he stuck to simple denim jeans that weren't holey as the style. Dust always wore a simple zipper sweatshirt that was grey with black streaks. The others wore glasses, black and solid black. Dust left on a regular baseball cap.

About a week ago, the leader of the group, Connor, had told Dust that they would steal him some rockin' boots and a new look; but that was if he took part and didn't just let their victims go. Since then, he still didn't budge and hurt a single soul.

Every bank or business they created havoc in, Dust didn't take much part. All he did was stand back and probably just knock down one thing. But it wouldn't have been very valuable. And since then, Luke and Henry had tried to get Dust involved. They knew how hard it was to Dust to fit in, so they taught him how to fit in. They tried to change Dust to become the man Connor had wanted him to be ever since they found him.

"Dust, you see anything?" Henry whispered to him as he cocked his head to the side. Dust shrugged.

"How can I? I'm way back here. Connor is all the way out there," he pointed to the end of the ally way where Conner stood.

Luke agreed with Dust. "He's right, Henry, he can't see a thing from here. In fact, we can't see a thing from here."

"Will you three, shut up?" Connor yelled at them in a demanding voice. "Sometimes, you need to know when to be loud; and when to obey." He turned his head back to focus on the streets where he expected the Ninja to arrive.

Luke patted Dust on the shoulder trying to comfort his friend. "Don't worry, Dust. I'm sure you're used to it by now, eh?"

The Ninja were already waiting on the streets. Kai curled his fists and narrowed in his brows. Jay was gripping the two handles of his nun chucks. Zane was sparking with energy, but yet, feeling uncomfortable with this battle. What if something happened? What if – was he just too worried? Zane frowned.  
>Lloyd's hands stood by his side, balls of light engulfing around his fists. Cole had taken out his scythe, holding out in front of him, the sharp end pointed well.<p>

He stepped forward and pulled down his mask, nodding at the Green Ninja.

"Come out!" Lloyd yelled into the empty streets.

The gang drew out of the shadows and faced the Ninja exact.

"You finally came," Conner cooed and readied the bike. He gritted his teeth and turned to his partners. "Get the others; I'll take the red one."

Dust nodded along with his two allies. They stepped forward and attacked, going after Cole, Lloyd, Zane, and Jay.

Kai smirked. "You want me, huh?"

"Oh you know it," Connor grimaced. He ran his hands along the motorcycle handles and zoomed in to Kai. The Red Ninja smirked again and dove to the side, unsheathing his sword.

"Come and get me!" he yelled and ran around Connor. Connor growled and chased after him.

Dust stepped closer to Jay, but he couldn't do anything. Just attack! He yelled at himself. Get him! "No, I can't," he hissed under his breath.

Jay raised a brow. "Okaaay," he said and twirled his nun chucks in the air. "I don't know what you're saying, but, uh, I have to attack you now?"

Dust's eyes widened. He didn't realize that he wasn't fighting the Blue Ninja. He quickly turned and his fists glow with a bright purple aura. "Oops, well, I guess now I have the courage."

"What?" Jay asked getting even more confused.

Dust charged and shot his hands forward, aiming at Jay. The Blue Ninja gasped and jumped to the side, using his nun chucks to hit Dust in the stomach. Dust bit his lip and laid his hands on Jay's chest, blasting him into a building.

Cole tightened his grip on his scythe, his back to Lloyd. Each of them was facing someone. Lloyd was standing in front of Luke, and Cole was standing before Henry. "Ready?" he whispered to Lloyd.

"Ready when you are," he said back and they ran at the enemies. Lloyd landed a punch on Luke's face and kicked him to the side.

Henry threw up his hand and punched Cole in the head while he wasn't looking. The Black Ninja felt dazed and held his head in pain. He twisted until he landed on the ground. Lloyd gulped and ran over to his comrade, lifting him up.

"Glad you're on my side, Lloyd," Cole smiled at the Green Ninja as he was being pulled up to his feet.

Zane watched the battle go on. He wasn't attacked by anybody, so he should go help them. But his feet wouldn't allow him to move. His bit his metallic lip and fished out a shurikane, thrusting it in front of Connor's wheel.

As Connor began to ride again, he ran over the sharp star and blew his tire. Connor growled and hopped off his bike, pulling out a knife, then ran after Kai.  
>The Fire Ninja jumped backwards and shot a handful of fire towards Connor, circling him in a ring of fire. "Ha, nowhere to run now," he grimaced. Connor growled again.<p>

Jay's head was focused in Zane's direction. "Zane, help us!" he yelled and leapt to the side before a purple blast hit him. Dust was grinning; he was getting the hang of this.

The White Ninja shot out his hands and froze Dust in his tracks. The young teen's teeth chattered. Jay walked up and poked him. "Ha… ha ha!" he laughed at the ice cube.

Cole and Henry circled each other… their fists ready for lunch. Cole swiped at his cheek. "I'm telling you, you are not. Going to hit me. Again."

Henry gave a small chuckle, "Oh, I doubt that," he ran and slammed his fist right past Cole. The Black Ninja smirked and smashed his fists into the concrete, allowing spikes of earth rock to cruise up and trap Henry in it.

The rider gripped the rocks and clawed at Cole.

The Black Ninja turned to Lloyd, "Lloyd, need any help?" he called out.

"I'm fine!" he shouted back and fell backwards onto the road. Luke held a blade close to his neck. "Okay, I take that back… I could use some help here!"  
>Zane's eyes instantly traveled to Lloyd and he ran, letting his feet carry him all the way until he was able to land a punch on Luke. The caramel haired man let out a puff and flew back into the building wall, blood trickling down the edge of his lip.<p>

Suddenly, police sirens wailed from the distance. "Quick, let's get out of here," Lloyd heard Conner say as he quickly ran through the fire and abandoned his motorcycle. Luke and Henry followed. Dust toppled over to the side and mumbled. Stopping, Luke and Henry turned around and quickly picked up the ice cube, dragging it along with them.

Cole shook his head. "We'll get back at them," Kai assured him as the police circled in.

* * *

><p><strong>Pinkie-<strong> **Pinkie here, I hoped you enjoyed THIS chapter! I did, I enjoyed writing it too... But, thank Shinxs for the lovely idea for the FanFiction story... Um, well, that's all I have to say. BAI!**

**Shinxs- Well done sis! Nah, I thank you for considering making a collab with me! And Hello everyone! An announcement to make. This supposed to be updated every Thursday but Pinkie was excited to make this that we planned to update on Wednesday. I say it was exciting for me also. A collab with my close friend here in FanFiction. Anyway, hope you enjoyed!**


	4. A New Plan

**Thanks to AwesomeAuthor13, ZaneTheNinjaofIce, Solidground Guest, NinjaMelissa, and Pinkie Pie luvs Ninjago for your reviews! I'd appreciated for all of you to join the adventure with me and Pinkie! :D**

* * *

><p>"Thanks a lot for coming Lloyd!" Kai says "But I thought you went with your dad for a whole three days?"<p>

Lloyd shrugged "Well, as a Green Ninja, it gets pretty easier around here, by my opinion."

It was unexpected for Lloyd to meet them while he was heading back home. Garmadon went back to Misako safely. The Green ninja encounter his teachers while they were investigating; explaining that they were on a crime scene to reveal the gangster purpose on terrorizing the City. So Lloyd stood beside his friends and fought those gangsters. After the match, the Ninjas relaxed and rise to the Green ninja to praise him.

After the reunion, the ninjas headed back to the dojo to sustain their subject on their duty. It was Kai who told every details of the story.

"...and so that's why we decided to stop the gangsters messing in our city, Lloyd." Said Kai.

"Hm. What makes me wonder, why are they here? I mean, why did they form the gangs and destroying Ninjago City? Were they looking for something?" Questioned Lloyd.

The reply he received from his teachers was a shrugged.

"We know that one of the gangster during the battle named Connor, it means something. What I heard one of the members are shouting at him." Said Cole.

"I say Connor is in charge of the gangs," says Zane "and he wore and talk like he's in charge."

"Gangs? Bah! Hey I have to deal with someone who fled instead of fighting me! The one you froze, Zane?"

Zane wasn't sure who was he talking to whom he froze because during the battle, frequently he froze a few enemies that threatened him. His question was incoherent to his system. But he recognized the gangs clearly and who was fighting. Zane nodded vaguely as an reply.

"See? The gangsters aren't that tough!"

Kai approached to Jay and nudged his arm to his "Don't underestimated it, Jay. I say this is just a beginning."

"I agree with Kai," said Cole "it was a beginning of their destruction... who knew where they are and what are they developing their next scheme inside or outside of Ninjago City."

"Then let's get started searching. I'll bring my friends and family to help us." Lloyd confirmed.

"Are you sure?" Asked Zane, concerned.

Lloyd nodded. Was it worth putting your friends and family at risk for searching the gangs? If so, they will put an end of the gangs to interfere Ninjago City and saves million of dollars worth of damage. Also, his friends and family know how to take care of themselves, they been trained martial arts...well...not all of them.

With their discussion ended, the ninjas decided to split the group to set out enormous locations since, you know, the largest city where they stood will be complicated. And so, the Ninjas scattered alone to search any gangs that wore dark clothing like the battle they faced. The Ninjas didn't know they were being watched by the remaining gangsters. One sneered evilly as he watched the Ninjas went in different route; now sparing their time to look a secret treasure. He slipped into the darkness of the alley.

* * *

><p><strong>AN-** This isn't me writing short story. I had to say, I am really busy this week and putting me into stress. I did my best. I couldn't think anything today to write this. NOT THAT I'M HITTING WRITER'S BLOCK! I'm focus on school. I'm sorry it's not long and confusing. But I hope I'll get on track again.


	5. The Big Discovery

**Thanks to AwesomeAuthor13, ZaneTheNinjaofIce, Solidground Guest, NinjaMelissa, Packerfan95 and Pinkie Pie luvs Ninjago for your reviews! I'd appreciated for all of you to join the adventure with me and Pinkie! :D**

* * *

><p>"The Ninja have split," River reported back to Connor. His dark auburn hair banged in his face, leaving the smallest sight of his eyes.<p>

When the other four had left for attacking the Ninja, he had stayed behind in the garage. Yes, that was their hideout, but it also led to an even greater part underground.

Connor raised a brow. "That's perfect, but they're onto us. We need to find someplace else to refuge," he said.

Luke lifted his head, "Someplace new? How about we hide where the Ninja least expect?"

"No, you idiot! Even if it is the last place the Ninja would look, they'd still look there. We need someplace the Ninja don't even know about!"

Henry laughed and shrugged his shoulders. "Why there's nowhere in Ninjago like that? You'd have to wish up some genie!"

Walking over to Henry, River raised a hand and curled a fist. He smirked and punched Henry in the shoulder, "Never say things like that! Who knows what can come true?" he turned his back and walked back over to Connor.

"Why don't you three do something inadequate while River and I think of something, hmm?" Connor asked and opened the hatch to the underground base.  
>He slid down the ladder and motioned for River to follow. Connor fell back into a chair and swiveled around, fiddling fingers, "Idea? No?"<p>

Dust crawled over and carefully lifted the hatch, peering through and eavesdropping on the two. No one had any time for him, so he thought, why not just watch the others?

Especially River.

River was Connor's number one secretive, Private River; he would do whatever Connor told him.

"We need to think hard, we need –" he stopped talking and stared right through Connor, at the wall behind him. It was glowing very faintly, a faint gold glow. He shuffled forward and touched it softly, his mouth aweing.

Connor flipped around to see why he had stopped. His jaw fell open and he too came close, running his fingers against the wall. "It's… weakening," River told him.

The leader cocked his head at River and blinked, "What do you mean?"

"The wall's weak, it…" his hand shot forward and it stuck right through the wall. His eyes widened, "This wall! It's, it must be magical," he awed. River stuck in his other arm and walked right through, the wall and its golden glow rubbing against him.

"River, what do you see?" Connor yelled from the other side.

"Unbelievable! It's a secret door; I'm guessing no one's ever been down here before!" The corner of Connor's lips lifted and he ran through meeting River on the other side. River dragged his fingers down and he felt the knob, he twisted it and the door opened the rest of the way itself.

River jumped back and let go, watching as an entire ancient city revealed itself. Both astonished, they took steps in and explored this underground city. Colors of gold, green, and blue glinted in their eyes.

Dust smiled, he could climb down now. Falling off the ladder and onto his back, he whipped his head to make sure Connor and River didn't hear.  
>After a few seconds of relief, he stood up and followed their route.<p>

His eyes broadened as he noticed the city walls and rivers. The lights engulfed the chamber, making it seem like this city stretched forever. Suddenly, he heard a gasp escape from his mouth and he stared at Connor's and River's back. They turned their heads and he bit his lip.

"Dust?" Connor said with curiosity.

Dust's purple eyes didn't part with Connor's. Before Connor could do anything, River stepped in between, "It's okay, he isn't as stupid as the other two."  
>To be honest, that was hurtful. His hands drifted behind his back and he came forward. "Sorry for –"<p>

"No need to say sorry… first, the bad guys never say sorry; and second, at least it's not the two buttheads," Connor spoke up. Dust's hands gripped each other and he sparked a purple flame behind his back.

Connor spoke after a moment of silence, "Fetch Henry and Luke, I think we just got our new hideout," he smirked.

River turned, beaming at all the luxurious things, then, his eyes caught something at the far end. An arch shaped door.

Another door?

He shook his head and directed his gaze back to his leader, but Connor wasn't paying any attention.

The door illuminated, soft whispers escaping from its cry.

* * *

><p><strong>AN by Pinkie: Okay, wow, I scared myself at the end. Especially because I'm upstairs. Alone, and typing this, and its dark out. But, I was listening to MLP music, so I'm fine. Yay! This ancient city reminds me of the tomb the Serpentine locked themselves in; how they fixed everything to look nice. However, this isn't that place, although, it would be nice. **  
><strong> Anyways, since I am the one who made the names in the gang, I'll set up a list from youngest to oldest and who is who:<strong>  
><strong> Dust – youngest… you know the rest<strong>  
><strong> Henry and Luke – lazy  senseless ones**  
><strong> River – Private; Connor's Number 1, I guess<strong>  
><strong> Connor – oldest and leader of the gang<strong>  
><strong> Okay, Pinkie Pie luvs Ninjago signing out! (Oh, and Shinxs and everyone else reading this, new information about the Ninjago 2HY season is on my profile). Stay tuned for the next chapter!<strong>

**Shinxs: *Yawn* OH! You see Pinkie Updated! If you guys never heard of me for a while, I have things to do. One that this week I got a stomach virus that I have to stay home for the first time from school and had to make up tests and works. And this weekend, I have to intend as a model for my sister grade for Institute. Really busy at school. :/ That's why no update but I'm using my time to write a lot as possible. Anyway, great chapter sis! **


End file.
